Firestarter
by Rauko
Summary: Songfic about how I think Pyro should have discovered his power, The song is Firestarter by Prodigy


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Firestarter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
----------Disclaimer: I don't own the song FireStarter, or Pyro....-------  
--------Summary: Uh. Well, it's a sonfic on how Pyro discovered his  
powers... The song is really short on lyrics though...------  
----- ~ = Song lyrics, --------  
----" = Talking -----  
--- '=Thinking----  
St. John Allerdyce slammed his hand against the snooze button of his  
alarm clock, the pale green lights shown evilly with mocking enthusiasm.  
"6:00 o'clock and it's a beautiful day...." John winced slightly, it  
was back on. He reached out to the plug that fueled the evil beast that  
disturbed his beautiful sleep morning after morning. Roughly he tugged it  
out of the electrical socket and stumbled almost drunkenly into the  
bathroom. 'Not a beautiful morning' he thought 'Never a beautiful  
morning...'  
-------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ I'm the trouble starter, punking instigator.  
I'm the fear addicted, danger illustrated. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
John sighed reluctantly as he turned the warm flow of water off,  
watching as it slowly swirled down the drain.  
"Another day in hell..." he murmured 'Hell would at least be cool...'  
He thought a smirk forming on his pale lips 'All that fire ...' John had  
always been a bit of a pyromaniac, something about fire had always  
intrigued him so much.... From its chaotic shape to its uncontrollability,  
of course people always thought they could control it, they never could,  
they never would.... He loved it all. What he had was best described a  
lust, he yearned to be able to touch it, to hold it, be able to *truly*  
control it. But that was impossible, wasn't it?  
-------------------------  
  
~~~~~~ I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter, ~~~~~~  
-------------------------  
  
John slipped his Led Zeppelin shirt over his head lazily, and picked  
up his back pack, slinging it over his shoulder. Still sleepy eyed he gazed  
around his room, his eyes rested on his night stand, a grin once again  
graced his lips. He sauntered over to his nightstand and picked up the  
lighter that lay there.  
  
-------------------------  
  
~~~~~~ You're the firestarter, twisted firestarter. ~~~~~~  
  
-------------------------  
  
John pushed the door to his high school open stepping inside.  
Glancing around he headed to his locker, before he could reach it, his face  
connected with the cold cement floor courtesy of someone's leg. The halls  
rang with laughter; John pushed himself of the ground his eyes filled with  
revulsion, he quickly identified the boy that had tripped him, Alan, he was  
in a few of his classes, who was now doubled over in laughter clutching his  
sides. Another boy approached and knocked him too the grown, the laughter  
grew louder and louder, echoing through his skull, he could see what was  
going on, he saw Alan take his lighter and flick it on. If it wasn't for  
thr throbbing of his head, he would have guessed he was dreaming, because  
what was happening was unreal.  
  
---------------------  
  
~~~~~~~ I'm the bitch you hated, filth infatuated. ~~~~~~~  
  
---------------------  
  
Fire was all around him, flying from person to person, devouring the  
halls, the people, the school itself, anything that stood in its way. He  
was laughing; laughing so hard his whole body was shaking uncontrollably.  
The screams reached his ears and seemed to fuel his rage, and the fire,  
more...  
---------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Yeah, I'm the pain you tasted, fell intoxicated~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---------------------  
  
The fire was beautiful as he watched it he was smiling broadly, one  
of the few true smiles he had. Usualy he gave a half-ass attempt of a smirk  
and called it smiling, no, NOW he was *truly* smiling.  
------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter,  
you're the firestarter, twisted firestarter. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
------------------  
He was still having trouble grasping to the fact that he *was* in  
fact controlling the flame, his hands extended his grin broadening, if that  
was even possible, he was controlling it, *truly* controlling it, making it  
do his bidding, he was conducting it. He made pictures in the flames, a  
horseman rode through the halls his arm of fire carrying a burning blade,  
his dream had come true...  
  
------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter,  
you're the firestarter, twisted firestarter. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
------------------  
He was standing in the charred ruins of the school when the stature  
approached; it floated gracefully from the sky. The figure clad in purple  
and red talked to John telling him how he was a god among insects, how his  
power needed to be used to benefit mutant-kind every where. John didn't  
care about mutant-kind, all he wanted was more power, more control, he  
took the hand of the figure and was carried to a jet not far away, the  
small embers of the school became nothing more then small stars on the  
horizon as he flew to his new destiny..  
  
------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ starter... starter... starter... ~~~~~~~~~~  
------------------  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
______________  
... Sooo.... did you like it? It's probably not very good... 


End file.
